


Eren Get Out Your Titan

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, imminent danger, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during the scene where eren mikasa and armin are hiding from titan annie in the underground tunnels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren Get Out Your Titan

"cum hr bbs" eren say yankin armin and mikasa closa 2 his boddi.

"i’ll get out mah TITAN" he says getin his hand ready

eren!” armin exclams blushin al ovr his pink fae, mikasa hushes him with 1 eye look. mikassa wants to eshame the parents.

eren grons and screms. Eren tris 2 getr out his titan but he cnt get it up.

eren fall on d floor.

"u cnt get it up cos annie a stanky bitch" groans mikasa reproductivly in2 eren.

"ren. concentrat on gettin big." say armin, drawing hiz sword.

erenner blusk cos he gae. and thinks armins sword is sharp and dangerous looking.

armin sees ren blushing and decides its tim 2 get on with it. "Allright guys, enough panky." he says submissively

ren star up 2 him. "ren u lik annie dnt u." say mikasa nd eren made one loud shock because he dont at all.

"no no." say ren his face turning blue with sadness and betrayal.

Armin change subject cos he knew that he had the answer. 

"i hav plan,' he say while wiping his prostate clean. "let's do it."

ern blusk cos he hear da sujjestivness in that sentence and mikasa allowed a singe frown to slither across her face.

"i turst u." mikasa say and eren wants 2 make panky with both of them but he is freyd to admit this.

the end sory for angst


End file.
